This invention relates to separable splice connectors and, more particularly, a unitary splice connector which facilitates attachment to related devices.
Splice connectors for primary distribution system power lines are known and have been widely used in the art. One such splice connector utilizes two separate "elbows" each of which actually take the form of a "T". The cable ends are respectively received in the main legs of the elbows and the cross legs of the elbows are rigidly joined by means of a connector plug. The free ends of the elbows accommodate adapters for external utilization devices such as loadbreak elbows or voltage test point plugs. A prominent disadvantage of this type of prior art splice connector is that since the cable ends are secured to the joined portions of the elbow connectors in a perpendicular configuration, the overall size of the assembled connector is bulky and sometimes unmanageable. Further, numerous parts are required to effect the joining of the cable ends and the individual elbows; and, accordingly, separability is not readily achieved.
Another known connector splice is the Wye splice. As its name implies, this device is utilized to splice three cable ends to a common circuit junction. A generally "Y" shaped bus bar is fastened to the three cable ends such as by bolting. Thereafter, three separate receptacles of the splice housing assembly are forced onto the bus bar while three additional collars are utilized to prevent displacement of the associated cable adapters. While two of the cable ends exhibit straight or in-line configuration, any adapter or third cable coupling is necessarily laterally displaced and, therefore, gives rise to a bulky installation. Further, the third leg is not readily coupled to external utilization devices unless numerous parts are provided to effect such connections. It will also be appreciated that three separate manufacturing operations must be undertaken to provide the separable receptacles.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein there is provided a unitary splice body which accepts two cable ends in straight or in-line relationship and an interchangeable threaded fastening device secures the splice while simultaneously providing a pair of standard interfaces for external utilization devices.